lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mur'Gul
Mur'Gul are a sub-species of the Naga race formed by the son of Neperune in the form of Murgurgula of whom formed the group to be the intellectual centerpiece of the Murloc Empire. The Mur'Gul were formed the fourth of the sub-species of the Naga and were formed following the Seawitches after following a brief meeting with the Gnomes of Indus Neperune grew to fear that the technology of the Naga would fall behind the other races and thus commanded his child Murgurgula to form the intellectual Mur'Gul. The Mur'Gul would suffer the lightest of casualties as they would be mainly operating within the more ocean dominated fortresses of the Murloc Empire, and were always far back from the figthing. History Creation of the Naga The Naga were born by the ancient Titan Neperune, and together these were the greatest servents of the Titans Neperune, and before their destruction Poseidan also enjoyed their usefullness in the seas. The original Naga were created by Neperune and were only in the form of the Murlocs of whom were not simply the dominent but the only part of the Naga Race. Children of Neperune The Naga over time would become more diverse with the children of Neperune forming several different elements within the overal Naga. These elements would be founded by the five children of Neperune in the form of Naz'jar, Murgurgula, Glu'ghil, Ozumat, and Morghula of which Naz'jar would form the Seawitches of whom would become the sort of aristorcratic element of the Murloc Empire, Murgurgula would form the Mur'Gul elements of the Murloc Empire, Glu'ghil would form the Myrmidion element of the Murloc Empire becoming the main elite fighting force for the Empire, Morghula would form the Grommoc section of the Murloc Empire, while finally Ozumat would form the Kraken of whom were least populous of the Murloc Empire but the most feared. The Mur'Gul The Mur'Gul were formed the fourth of the sub-species of the Naga and were formed following the Seawitches after following a brief meeting with the Gnomes of Indus Neperune grew to fear that the technology of the Naga would fall behind the other races and thus commanded his child Murgurgula to form the intellectual Mur'Gul. Rise of the Murloc Empire With the rise of the Woses in Europe along with the Trolloc the forces of the Naga also would begin to rise under the banner of the First Murloc Empire of which spread out from the islands east of Asia. The expansion of the Murloc Empire would move eastward instead of into Asia as the rising power of the Charr and humans in Asia led to them taking an easier path into Europe where they came to dominate the islands all throughout Europe but their main base stood within Hispania. Murloc Civil War The Murloc Confederacy would then be driven further into destruction after they were involved in a massive civil war. New Murloc Empire The Naga would change directions when they were infiltrated by Queen Azshara a former High Elf manipulated by Illidan Stormrage into becoming a Seawitch. She would then take control of the Seawitches of the Naga and take control of the government from within. Category:Race Category:Naga